The present invention relates to a method for controlling a gas turbine combustor, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a gas turbine combustor comprising a first for injecting inject fuel into the combustor and a second nozzle for injecting into the combustor a fuel used to form a flame for promoting ignition of the fuel injected through the first nozzle.
A conventional method for controlling a gas turbine combustor disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-208417 is concerned with a combustor which comprises a main fuel nozzle (F1 nozzle) and a secondary fuel nozzle (F2 nozzle) and which is capable of reducing the NOx value in combustion gas, with this combustor further comprising an auxiliary starting fuel nozzle. The auxiliary starting fuel nozzle Fs is not used during an ordinary operation but only in starting and accelerating the gas turbine alone, so that the fuel flow rate thereof can be maintained constant at all times.